The Different Blonde
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: Brian is friends with Lindsay from college and they're very close friends. Lindsay has a younger brother Justin, who gets a crush on Brian. (I'm not an English speaker. sorry for my mistakes). To fit my story I changed the time and facts a bit.
1. Brian

_**1990** December, Carnegie Mellon_

* * *

Brian moaned loudly as he finally released his sperm into a condom, he panted heavily in an afterglow falling down onto the sweaty back of some hot guy he met in the coffee-shop just an hour ago. He wasn't as good as a guy he had before him, but he was doable and gave a not so bad head. Discharging the condom Brian laid on his back in his narrow bed.

„-Brian...Brian are you here?", he growled recognising his best friend's in college, voice and seconds later doors went open ,fallowed by the surprised gasp,

„-As you can see I'm a bit busy right now", Brian said with a grin but it quickly become a cursing growl as he heard his bed companion starting to snore,

„-You didn't even locked the doors, what if someone else would've walked in", Brian rolled his eyes and raised himself on his elbows to look at his friend,

„-It's a Christmas break, everyone is gone for the holidays", he fall back on his bed and grabbed his cigarette pack from the table nearby, „-And why haven't you?", he asked after he lighted his cigarette,

„-I was about to right now, just had dilated caused I had to talk with my art history professor, he almost failed me on my paper", Brian rolled his eyes at the bitch tone, and kicked his bed companion when he heard another snore,

„-Hey, get up, you can't sleep here", Brian loudly growled to the guy and pushed him hard when the guy didn't moved, „-I said get out", he said even louder and angrier finally waking up the dude.

"-Hay Brian, why don't you come with me to my parents for Christmas", he snorted at his friend not even raising his eyes and threw the guys clothes at him as he finally started dressing up."-Brian, I'm serious here, what are you going to do on the holidays anyway, just fuck some nameless guys and get stoned. You do that all the time so not much the difference", Brian snorted again even if he wasn't going to disagree on that. He set up in bed and put on his jeans since there wasn't a point of being naked anymore,

"-Even you don't like your parents Lind's and would happily avoid it if you could. So why would I want to go?", he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and stood up deciding to take a beer from the fridge.

"-Brian, come on. We could keep each other sane there. There will be plenty of fancy food and booze. it's not like you have much money left to get stoned on your own in entire break", Brian cursed silently, she was right, he didn't had much money and he couldn't afford himself to buy much booze or drugs. Maybe he could get it for free in some club being so hot and desirable, but his pride wouldn't let him for others to buy him drinks and drugs. From time to time it was ok if guy wanted to buy for him, but he didn't wanted to feel someone's bitch. He already had a not very nice memory how allowing others to buy you drinks turns out to be a terrible idea.

"-Just please tell me that I won't have to pretend to be your boyfriend, those cover up stories is getting old", Brian was sure that Lindsay wasn't out to her parents like he wasn't to his own, but at least he wasn't bringing home some fake girlfriends to pretend being someone he wasn't.

"-I never asked you to pretend Brian. and if they make their own assumptions it's not really my fault", she blinked couple times slowly with her long eyelashes playing innocent. Sometimes he really hated when she did that. Besides if her parents would think that they were a couple they probably would have to sleep on the same bed and Lindsay might get a little too handy. Just because they had fucked couple of times when being beyond stoned it didn't meant that Brian wished to repeat that.

"-Fine, but I'm getting drunk on that fancy booze you promised, so no complaining", Brian said pointing a finger at her hoping that she wouldn't get any funny thought how to use him in the drunk state.

* * *

The Peterson's mansion was even bigger and fancier that he even imagined, he knew that Lindsay's folks were lauded but he didn't knew that they were this important, not just simply a country club style, but whole private yachts and golf club owners. Mr and Mrs Peterson were the usual conservative snobs trying to raise their three children to be the same. So Lindsay's attraction to the same gender was nowhere close to the plan, she's suppose to marry someone worthy and boring like her father, have couple of kids and become a shallow housewife like her mother.

That's why Brian had a hard time understanding how her parents thought he was Lindsay's boyfriend, he came from the poor family, his grades weren't the highest and even if one day he'll become someone successful and rich like he planned to accomplish, it might take years for it. Sure he was handsome, just unbelievably attractive, but he wasn't near those candy boys whose the rich and much older woman kept by their sides.

But Brian would get some fancy food, fancy booze, would sleep in some fancy bed and would have an actual Christmas dinner, he had never had at his home. So all in all it was good, even if he had to fake couple of smiles, listen to the boring conversations and pretend to be into Lindsay. She wasn't ugly or stupid and if he would be straight, he might have dated and actually loved Lindsay. But that was just fantasies.

Lindsay's sister smiled giggled and blushed at Brian as they were introduced later. A few years younger than them, Livet had light brown hair and blue-green eyes, looking and acting like a real rich girl, making her snob parents proud. But she was exactly the girl Brian disliked the most, her giggles and high pitched voice was beyond annoying. She acted like the good Christian raised girl to her parents but didn't avoided to act dirty and easy while flirting with Brian openly. The fancy booze was the only thing helping Brian to survive.

Just before sitting down for the family dinner Brian met the third Peterson's kid- Justin, Lindsay's younger brother only 10 years old, he was small and skinny with lots of light yellow hair glowing like a halo in the intimate lightening, making him look like an angel. His wide sky blue eyes shyly met Brian's as they were introduced and Justin politely said hello with a cute wide smile

After dinner they all had their free time, almost everybody decided to get drunk, like a real rich family drowning their sorrows in booze to forget that money didn't actually gave you happiness. Brian with Lindsay snuck upstairs , leaving the elders to get drunk on their expensive scotch while listening to the Christmas songs.

Lindsay had her own bottle and hidding in her room, two friends tried to get stonned. Brian of course had his weed which helped him to survive such boring miserable time, when he couldn't even get a decent ass or mouth to fuck. Of course of getting stonned there was a terrible possibility that Lindsay might try to jump Brian's bones. A terrible party where they were high out of their minds, that lead into a night of experimental fucking, was totally not the thing that Brian looked forward to ever repeating.

Being high, laughing about anything and everything, they yet again become a bit hungry, weed could do that to you. So Lindsay sneaked downstairs to look for anything sweet and deliciuos. Brian left alone in her room was trashing the place and laughing of Lindsay's childhood photos. Livet was super ugly as a kid and little Justin looked like an angel.

Going out of room to release his bladder, Brian saw the door across a bit opened and heard a small voice humming to the music. For the stonned Brian it was funny and he stepped closer to take a better look. Standing in the doorway Brian saw the little Justin sitting on his bed and moving a bit by the music, writing or drawing something on the paper.

"- Don't you have anything better to listen ? With that kind of money you would think that rich people would invest more in their kid's education", Brian said slowly with a bit mockery and laugh in his voice. He was still pretty high.

Justin jumped a bit of hearing the sudden voice and smiled shyly at the sister's boyfriend. "- My dad doesn't allow me to listen to the dirty music. He says it might damage my ears", Justin explained trying to sound smart, while his cheeks blushed in embaresmant.

Brian laughed heartily at those words and swung, having difficulties to stand still. "-You should probably lay down or something. You don't look well", Justin said observantly like a real grownup, or maybe Brian was just too stoned. He might have objected but he really fidn't felt like standing. So he stumbled into Justin's room and fall down on his surprisingly big bed.

"- What ya drawing?", Brian asked as he looked down on the paper in Justin's hand,

"-It's nothing, just doodles", Justin blushed, taking the paper away and hiding in his book.

"-I know shit about art, but for me it looked better than just doodles. You should probly get into those fancy art schools", Brian said not really registring what words were leaving his mouth.

"-No I can't. Dad says that art is for the girls. I have to concentrate on my classes so that one day I could take over my family's business. Men has to make money, to support their family.", Justin said like he repeated the words from some boring book. It sounded cold and dry.

"-We'll I gues as a kid you still have to listen to what your daddy dearest says. But listen to me- when you'll grow up, it won't make you happy. If you want to be an artist, you should be one, cause otherwise you'll become one of them- boring rich bigotts with their heads burried deep into their asses", Brian said angrily but soon he began laughing yet again, weed still working it's magic.

"-Don't talk like that about my parents, you don't know them",Justin said angrily, he stood up clenching his small fits and shaking his blond head. "-You know nothing. You're just drunk pour man without future and money",

Brian blinked back suddenly feeling quite sober. That small boy tried to lecture him. Him, Brian Kinney, who had his life goals to reach high and become big one day. " - Just because I don't have money doesn't mean I won't have them in the future. I make my own life with no parents and stupid life rules telling me what I can or cannot do. At least I have balls to do anything about it. And a little bit of fun haven't killed anyone",

Brian suddenly feeling too sober and tired, got up from the bed and left to look out where Lindsay had dissapeared. He hoped he still had some weed left. "-Did I heard wrong or you just argued with my ten year old brother?", Lindsay asked laughing and Brian felt stupid,

"-Fuck you ! You're just high. give me back my weed", Brian said needing to get stoned again.

* * *

As Brian was packing for his trip back home, after Christmas lunch, Brian found an envelope placed on his bag. Opening it he found a nice drawing of himself. he imediately knew it was from Justin. The likeness was there, showing the beauty and even a bit of his character. Maybe it was not a professional drawing but as for the ten year old it was great. Brian trully hoped that Justin won't give up on his art.

* * *

 _ **1994** Summer _

As another college year had ended, Brian was looking for a summer job, to be able to rent a room and pay his expences. He didn't wanted to came back to his parent's house and he had to leave his dorroom right after the last exams. Since he was still in college and had no experience of work before, he managed to land a job in bookstore, which sallary wasn't that great and he couldn't afford a nice place to live. But he was damned if he would came back to his parents. he would rather live in the streets.

Brian was packing the last boxes from his doorroom, when he met the Petersons- Lindsay's parents,who came to get her own stuff,

"-Brian, my god, I can't believe we finished yet another year of college", Lindsay said cheerfully as she came to him and gave a kiss on a cheek,

"-Yeah, true miracle that you managed to pass, attending so many parties", Brian said with a joke, knowing that her parents can hear their conversation,

"-Funny Peter", Lindsay laughed as she linked her hand over his elbow, "-So, what are you doing this summer?", Lindsay asked as they kept on walking down the hallway towards the exit,

"-Bugger to dissapoint you, but no fun for me. I found a summer job", Brian said faking his sad mood, of course some little job won't stop him from partying or fucking,

"-Oh...shit. I was hopping we could have some fun together", Lindsay said sadly and Brian was actually glad he won't attend her boring parties, where rich boring girls become real drunk sluts. Or worse, -some lesbian party. he shuddered at the idea.

"-Yeah..real shit", Brin said sarcastically, but he doubted that Lindsay could notice,

"-Well, when does your job starts? maybe we could do something before that?", Lindsay asked excited and Brian thought maybe she really could buy some expensive booze,

"-Next week", Brian admited and Lindsay cheered with excitement. Her parents were going to the Hamptons and Brian was more then welcome to come along.

"-Come on Brian, there is always some party going. The beach is always filled with rich college kids drinking some good shit", Lindsay tried to sell it to him, "-And I trully believe that there will be plenty gay guys to fuck. Or at least to stare at some lifeguards", Lindsay flashed her biggest smile and Brian had to admit that it might be fun. He never had vacationed by the beach. And he will have free acces to some expencive booze. Unfortunately Brian could stay only for the longer weekend, but he planned to use his time productively.

* * *

Peterson's summer house was beautiful and expencive, just like their house in Pitts, accept this one was a bit smaller, had huge windows, making it very light, painted in yellow and white colours with no room for servants. Brian loved it more than he wanted to admit it. It stood at the end of the beach, and the sand was their ground. the house didn't had that many rooms, just for the Peterson family members, so Brian had to stay in Lindsay's room, even if he absolutely refused to play her boyfriend. Lindsay did promised him some hot gay guys he could meet or more like -fuck.

Lindsay's siter Livet, flirted with Brian shamesly, since leaving Pittsburgh. She didn't wasted any time to dress up in her tiny bikini, exposing her new breasts implants, she got for her 18th birthday. Her nonstop try to seduce him was already giving Brian a headache. So he escaped the house, saying he was going for a run. Dressed just in shorts, he did ran couple miles along the beach, which helped to stay in the perfect shape and also get his tan. Brian being Brian, managged to find another joger, who was also gay and got his first blowjob in Hamptons.

Coming back to the house, Brian noticed a teenage boy scetching on the beach, he looked quite young and boring, so Brian passed without a second glance,

"-Hay Brian", Brian turned around at being called and noticed the boy smiling widely at him, his smile seemed kind of familar, "-It's me...Justin", the teenager waved at him at him and Brian walked back closer.

At closer look, he could finally recognize the youngest Peterson member. Even thou he was around 13 or 14, he still looked like he was ten, maybe just a bit taller, but not by much. His blonde hair was falling into his big wide blue eyes and on his ears, making his pink cheeks to look even more rounder. Brian thought he looked like those little angels, you would see in a chapel or on the religious paintings, if they ever grew up.

"-Hay Picasso, What ya doing?", Brian stepped closer to inspect his new drawing, glad that the boy didn't dropped his talent,

"-Just doodles", Justin smiled shyly, "-I haven't improved much", he added trying to take the drawing out of Brian's eye site. Brunet just furrowed his eyebrows, the drawing was quite good and definitely improved, "-I barely find time for it anymore", Justin added with a sad look, but quickly flashed a fake smile, to make it look insignificant,

"-Why not?", Brian asked not sure if he was really that curious to know, "-Got a girlfriend?", he asked mockingly, Lindsay told him that Justin was spending that weekend with his friend Daphne. So it was a surprise to see him here, but then again, Justin was reaching that age, when he shouldn't be left alone with a girl.

"-No", Justin said seriously and Brian sensed something else, like he was tired of hearing that question, everyone just assuming the girl, you spend time with, is your girlfriend. Just like Brian and Lindsay, but of course Lindsay didn't really helped to set the record straight.

"-I have a lot out of class activities, Dad hired me a tutor, to get me into the advanced classes", Justin said trying to hide how bored and sad he actually felt about that. Justin being so young wore his feelings up his sleeves.

"-So you won't have time for art. for what you truly like?", Brian asked harshly, for some reason caring about Justin's dad being such an asshole. Brian tried to tell Justin what his parents were like, but Justin still adored them blindingly. you can't really blame him when he grow up feeling loved and cared.  
"-But you're the man, you must become a business man like your dad", Brian said sarcastically, for some reason remembering Justin's words from two years ago, even thou he was very high back then.

Brian didn't waited for Justin's reply, he just sneered disgustingly and walked back to the house. Justin was a silly teenager, not worth Brian's time.

* * *

That night Brian and Lindsay sneaked out to the beach party, her parents disapproved cause in parties like those, poor students drank, had sex and used drugs. But for Brian it was heaven. They danced and drank around the big bonfire, just by the seashore, while others played music, smoked joints and had sex in the sand dunes.

Brian easily found some hot gay men and had a blast, drinking, dancing, dry humping and fucking. He loved that kind of parties, totally college experience, what every young people should try.

He was high out of his mind, making out with a hot muscled black guy. Totally lost track were Lindsay disappeared and lost his way back to the Peterson's house.

It was already the early morning, as the sun was already rising up over the horizon, when Brian was finding his way back to the house.

He was still dragging along some hot guy he fucked, or maybe the guy was following him. They were still quite high, laughing kissing, groping and having trouble walking. they almost lost balance when they heard a sudden voice startling them.

"-You should probably sober up more, before going in, other way my dad will probably kick you out", Brian quickly turned around at the sudden voice, holding almost all of his weight on the guy who had his hands under Brian's shirt

"-Well look who's here. The perfect wasp boy", Brian sneered sarcastically as he tried to lighten up a cigarette with his still shaking hands,

"-Seriously Brian, you should get inside before my dad wakes up and founds you like this", Justin lectured him, looking older than he actually was,

"-Thank you mom", Brian mocked trying to steady himself, his trick was clingy, his groping was sloppy and Brian was sick of him,

"-I don't feel well", the trick said before falling down on his knees and throwing up. Brian grimaced at the view,

"-And who the fuck is he? you can't drag your friends to my parent's house", Justin lectured angrily and Brian snorted,

"-I didn't drag him there", Brian said angrily even if he didn't had to explain himself to a teenager, "-My _friend...",_ Brian said sarcastically using the quotes with fingers, it's not like Justin didn't actually saw him making out with the trick just a minute ago ,"-.. Followed me here, even if I said I was done being his _friend_ ", Brian mocked as he smoked his cigarette and started going towards the house.

"-Hey..what about him?", Justin shouted after him and turning around Brian saw the trick passed out on the sand,

"-You said yourself I can't drag friends to your parent's house", Brian said mockingly as he continued going back to the house, ignoring Justin and the trick.

* * *

It was like five hours later when Brian woke up with the hangover after the last night's party. Luckily the Peterson's were out and Brian could eat some breakfast and deal with his hangover in peace. Lindsay was still in bed not being able to deal with her own, even if she had left the party early.

Brian was snoozing of on the patio with some cold drink when Justin popped up out of nowhere with the gazillion questions. Apparently his parents had kicked out Brian's trick when they woke up in the morning. luckily the trick couldn't remember a thing and didn't told on Brian.

"-So..", Justin started nervously and Brian turned to look at him. It was obvious that he wanted to ask about the trick and why Brian was making out with him, but didn't had the courage to ask,

"-Yeah?", Brian asked slowly with the laugh , enjoying the sheepish blush that colored blonde's cheeks, "-You saw my tongue down the other guy's throat. is that what you wanted to ask me about?", Brian said baldly and laughed as Justin's cheeks reddened,

"-Yeah", he admitted shyly, "-But...I thought that you and my sister..?", blonde couldn't even look him in the eye,

"-Dated? Were together? Fucking each other?", Brian asked baldly knowing that it would make Justin's cheeks to stay bright red. He was not disappointed.

"-yeah", Justin whispered shyly, but he was also smiling, so maybe not so prude after all, "-So you are...? You...with other men?", blonde asked still curious,

"-Yeah I am", Brian said seriously and Justin finally raised his eyes to hear the rest of the sentence, "-Gay. Kissing, fucking other men", Brian said proudly, he was not ashamed. Maybe Lindsay didn't wanted Justin to know the truth, but Brian was done lying to everyone that he was dating Lindsay. And didn't really care if Peterson's were homophobes. Sure, staying at their house was fun and he didn't wanted to be kicked out, but maybe Justin won't tell on him,

"-So...how do you fuck with a guy?", Justin asked awfully curious, knitting his eyebrows. Brian just raised an eyebrow, like asking, _How do you think?_ , and Justin visibly gulped with shocked and maybe even disgusted look. "-Doesn't it hurt?", he asked louder then needed, having trouble to understand. But he was just 13 years old growing up in a prude wasp place.

"-It does", Brian said seriously but bored, he doesn't have to educate blonde teenager on gay sex.

"-Then why would you do it, if it hurts?", Justin asked still awfully curious and annoying, even if he looked quite disgusted by the thought,

"-Cause it gives more pleasure than pain", Brian said definitely not wanting to continue with the conversation. "-And because I hate twats", Brian said disgusted face and Justin chuckled at his face expression. "-But don't you worry the little blond head of yours", Brian said jokingly as he ruffled Justin's long blond hair.  
"-You do what flouts your bout. and it's no ones business who you fuck", Brian said seriously, not sure why he talked with the teenager about this in the first place.

They set in a silence for a long while, as Brian tried to get some tan and Justin sketched on his book.

* * *

"-Wow...I never met any gay people before", Justin said with big eyes, not really judging or mocking. But Brian didn't liked his statement. Like he was some animal you could see at the zoo. Maybe that's why he decided to tell him,

"-Yes, you have", Brian said seriously getting Justin's attention, "-Your sister Lindsay", his voice held more venom, maybe because he lied for Lindsay to her parents and he wanted Lindsay to have more balls to came out to her parents, or at least stop lying to them.

Justin just gasped in surprise , dropping his jaw. Brian just smirked and went for a swim, he haven't swam outdoor in the wild since his childhood.

* * *

Needless to say that Lindsay was livid with Brian telling Justin about her, but at least the blond boy swore not to tell their parents.

That night Brian and Lindsay went yet again to the beach party and had a blast. Brian fucked some hippy and a hot lifeguard, which Lindsay had promised him. Even Lindsay had managed to hoop up with some lipstick lesbian that night. she terribly needed to get laid, since she was still pinning after her last girlfriend, she broke up just two weeks ago.

Brian didn't tried, but managed not get too high that night and luckily found his way back to the Peterson's house without any high trick tagging along. But unfortunately he lost his favorite shirt, when some trick ripped out the fabric.

"-I see you managed to found your way back in one piece", Brian swung around and almost lost his balance when he heard Justin's voice yet again, startling him,

"-Fuck of", Brian growled, "-And what are you doing here awake? scaring people in the dark", Brian said angrily as he tried to climb up the stairs to the second floor,

"-I was just going to use the bathroom on the first floor, since Lindsay is now currently occupying the one upstairs. Probably trowing up her stomach's contents", Justin explained simply, not moved by Brian's mood. Who just laughed uncontrollably at Lindsay's patheticness,

"-Keep it down will ya? You'll wake my parents", Justin lectured him yet again, "-And why are you shirtless?", the nights in Hampton's weren't that warm as you would think. There was always some cold wind coming from the water.

"-Some hot lifeguard couldn't get enough of my hot bod", Brian being still high, said with a sultry whisper as he finally met Justin on the same step. He didn't paid any attention to the blond's reaction before climbing up the rest of the stairs and disappearing behind the doors.

* * *

 **1996 Spring** _Pitts_

Brian strolled into the Liberty Diner with the spring in his step. he just bought the tickets to Miami where he would fuck, drink, dance and have a time of his life at the White Party. His mood was super great and no one, not even the whinny Michael or bitchy Melanie could ruin it for him.

"-Hello boys, why so gloomy? Couldn't find anyone to find you attractive?", Brian joked not caring about their responds as he set down on the booth next to his friends and raised a hand for the waiter,

"-And why you're so cheery? did some trick finally shoved a dildo up your ass?", he got a response, but Brian just glared, not bothering with the comment,

"-Seriously did someone died after living in this God forsaken town?", Brian asked as he sipped his overly sugared coffee and his friends really looked like they swallowed a lemon,

"-My father got suspicious that Justin might be gay and send him into a private catholic school", Lindsay whined with the tears threatening to spill from her already puffy eyes,

"-And who is Justin?", Brian asked not really interested, it didn't fitted in any kind of sane frame why Lindsay would be so upset,

"-Her baby brother You cold-hearted asshole", Melanie said angrily as she rubbed Lindsay's shoulders in comfort.

Brian just laughed. Two out of three children were gay. but it shouldn't be such a surprise, as Brian could remember Justin liked art and drawing, just like Lindsay, so of course he was gay, just like Lindsay. Hilarious. He could understand why prude Peterson's would make some drastic measurements, like sending him into the catholic school, trying to make him straight. But as Brian heard, those catholic schools were filled with gays. Justin will probably have quite the experience in there.

"-Don't worry Linds, Catholic schools are filled with fags, I'm sure he'll came back just as the cock lover as he was", Brian joked getting the angry glares in response,

"-They don't even know for sure that he's gay. They just decided to take the precautions", Lindsay whined like she didn't knew her homophobic parents.

"-You can't really blame them after the experience with you", Brian said with a smirk and his friends send angry and shocked glares at him.

"-I can't even contact him, the school has the stric schedule about calls and visits", Lindsay whined once more, like she couldn't handle not having all the attention on her only.

"-Oh for fucks sake, he's what? 15? 16? not a baby anymore Linds", Brian said loosing his nerve at the subject.

* * *

 **1998**

Brian strolls into the house and flops on the comfy couch moving away some stuff animals aside,

"-Brian,... careful asshole", Melanie's voice sounds from aside but Brian just rolls his eyes,

"-Don't you think is too early to shop for such disgusting toys?", Brian mocks as he inspects the crazy looking bright green frog,

"-It's the gift. We didn't bought any. We still need to save money for the changing table and a stroller", Lindsay says in a tired voice as she moves some stuff around,

"-Who the fuck gifts these kind of stuff? The LSD users?", Brian mocks as he looks around with a bored look,

"-Our friends and family.", Lindsay says trying to be patient,

"-A teddy bear? How heterosexual", Brian mocks even while he caresses the soft fake fur,

"-It's from Justin", Lindsay holds her look with Brian, like daring him to act like he doesn't remember her brother. She smiles pleased. "-It came this morning in a mail. With this", Lindsay points into the letter on the table and Brian picks it up. It contains a small well done drawing of Brian, Lindsay and Melanie by the small crib. Brian is struck by the good quality of the drawing and their smiling faces.

"-Like a big happy family. What a joke", Brian mocks placing the drawing back on the table. And even if his voice is full of venom and disgust, he treats the drawing with a great care, like it's a priceless masterpiece,

"- You could show some appreciation. It's your kid too", Lindsay says softly but her face is obviously sad, as she caresses her swollen belly,

"-It's not. I only jerked of in a cup. I told you I don't want to have anything to do with it", Brian says in an irritated voice and Melanie shouts her approval from the other room.

"-Mel..", Lindsay says sounding tired and unhappy, "-We talked about this already", she turns to Brian, but she obviously talks with them both, "-Brian is the biological father...",

"-Yeah and the only male. Cause the bully there still lacks the needed parts", Brian mocks and gets a glare from the both women,

"-Brian..", Lindsay says angrily and Brian shuts up but doesn't agree to be nice or apologetic. "-As I was saying..", Lindsay takes a calming breath, making Melanie very worried about the baby, and Brian rolls his eyes not really believing it. "-We promised that you could be around and involved as much as you want.."

"-I already told you I don't want any of this", Brian interrupts her, and Lindsay cast an irritated gaze,

"-It's your DNR Brian. And maybe one day you would like to get to know your SON, "-Lindsay says softly and pleadingly,

"-Son? You know it's a boy?", Brian asks sounding more curious and interested than he tries to play of,

"-Yeah..", Lindsay says as she caress her belly, "-We found out this morning",

"-And you would know that if you would've bothered to show up at the appointment. Like you said you would", Melanie complains and Lindsay casts her a pleading look asking to stop fighting with Brian,

"-Brian, I know that you care. You don't have to pretend. It's ok to love your own flesh and blood", Lindsay says softly as she gives Brian an ultrasound photo. Brian looks at the small image of a very blurry baby. It's too early to see anything.

Brian is feeling torn apart. Deep down he knows that Lindsay just expects Brian's money for support and Melanie no doubt will never allow Brian to be a real, even part time father. But Brian do wants to get to know his son one day. And prove that he can be a better father than his own.

He has money. it doesn't hurt to write a check.

* * *

"-You're his father, so of course we ask for your opinion on the name", Lindsay says with a serious voice, she really means it. Melanie snorts by her side,

"-We are the ones who will raise him up. Who cares what he thinks", Melanie complains, "-He would probably name him after one of his tricks or favorite lube company", Brian just rolls his eyes at Melanie's accusations, he didn't expect anything else from her,

"-But at least I don't want him to be named Abraham", Brian says angrily, none kid of his will be named so ancient,

"-It's a family name. Tradition, legacy. But I don't expect you to understand. Since your only known tradition is to start drinking at noon", Melanie shouts back and Brian clenches his fists. It's a low blow, it stings, but Brian won't give a satisfaction to Melanie by showing it.

"-I'm thinking about the name- Gus", Lindsay says sweetly as Melanie as Brian keeps their staring match, "-Justin liked it too", She smiles lifting a small drawing, done by Justin of a a little boy holding a huge teddy bear. The stuff animal has a name tag, saying _Gus_ ,

"-It's on the teddy bear, not a boy", Brian mocks as he takes a closer look on the drawing. "-And why do you care so much what Justin thinks?", Brian asks suddenly feeling irritated. Lately with Lindsay, she listens to everything that her brother says.

"-Because we only have each other now", Lindsay says with a sad and angry voice, kind of like asking people for their pity. Pity makes Brian's dick soft. "-Our parents still can't accept us being gay. And Livet only cares about herself and money. She is already divorcing the second time now and our parents still treat her like their little princess", Lindsay adds with anger and hurt in her voice. She obviously despises her younger sister, who get everything she wants.

"-You're grown up enough not to need your parents and any people who can't accept you who you really are", Brian says with venom in his voice,

"-They are still our parents", Lindsay says sadly and whiny. Her voice annoys Brian. She obviously still wishes for her parents' love and approval. Like always wanting to make her parents proud and be treated equally to her siblings. "-Besides Justin is only seventeen", she says like she actually cares,

"-Seventeen is old enough to be your own man", Brian says angrily, being gay doesn't give you the right to be weak and naive. Brian snorts at Lindsay's face. She is still so naive, afraid to face the real truth."-And don't kid yourself saying that being gay is the only reason for your parents' lack of love. They want you to be the stupid trophy wife of some fat rich man, and Justin as the boring secretary fucking businessman like your father", Brian says with an anger, being strong and smart enough to see the truth and face the cruel reality.

His words stings Lindsay and Melanie. Brian is surprised that the bull dyke lesbian haven't tried to cut his throat yet.

"-I like Gus,. it's a good butcher name", Brian says almost softly as he places the drawing back on the table.


	2. Justin

**2000** September, Pittsburgh

* * *

It was just the regular Friday night in Babylon and Brian like usually with couple of his friends stood by the railings overlooking the dance floor. His friends just appreciating the hot bodies and fantasizing about being noticed by any of them and Brian deciding who was the worthy to be fucked, by him. His bored eyes scanned the area and it looked like he already had everybody worth fucking. Pittsburgh was bloody small town and it rarely had any newcomers, Brian hated that he might have to start fucking the guys more than once, cause there was just no new guys left.

And he had such a good hopes for tonight, since it was just the beginning of September; he hoped that maybe the beginning of school would bring some fresh meat. Some new, young hot students, with high stamina. But it looked like it was the same disappointment like in the beginning of the summer, when Brian hoped to see some new 18 year olds just out of high-school. But maybe his friends were right, he really might be too old to fuck 18 year olds.

No matter how much Brian hated the fact, he still turned 30 and maybe it is not appropriate to fuck such youngsters. But Brian was still reluctant to grow up. He still partied and fucked almost every night, the nameless and faceless guys, so obviously he was far from settling down, he still didn't date. As his friends got partners, bought houses and even popped kids, Brian stayed the same Brian fucking Kinney.

"-That's it guys David and I are taking off for the night", Brian was brought from his thoughts as his friend announced his goodbyes,

"-Mickey, it's Friday night", he tried to reason his best friend as he was given the goodbye hug,

"-It's late and I'm kind of tired after work", Michael tried to make excuses, "- I'll see you guys tomorrow", he waved his final goodbyes before leaving with his new boyfriend. Brian cursed remembering that Michael is now going to the different gym so they won't see each other there like they used to.

"-I need another drink", he announced to his other friends and walked down the stairs to the bar. He was just sipping his scotch leaning against the bar when Brian finally spotted someone new and definitely worth fucking. Amazing bubble butt in the tight blue jeans looked worth the sin and the way it swayed by the music was like the magnet, pulling Brian closer. Quickly downing his poison, Brian made his way to his new prey, drinking in the sexy boy, even by his back Brian could tell he was young, not very tall, skinny figure with light blond hair which shined in the club's colors and glitter.

Brian pressed himself close to the guy and swayed together by the music enjoying how his smaller body fitted into him perfectly. Blonde didn't seemed to mind and pressed his back closer to Brian's broad chest. His strong hands came to rest on the guy's narrow hips and felt his cock getting harder being pressed to an amazing ass.

"-Never seen you before", Brian said to the guy pressing his lips to his ear shell and felt how the guy shivered from his hot breath. Brian smirked and licked his ear, sucking on the lobe

"-Just moved in, started college", the guy finally answered with a hitched breathing as Brian started to suck on the spot just behind the ear, he smirked discovering the sensitive area.

"-I'll be glad to be your tour guide", Brian whispered in the boy's ear and smirking in victory as his prey shivered in response,

"-That's very nice of you", the boy said brushing his ass against Brian's cock in circular movements,

They swung by the hot music and brushed against each other like this for a long torturing minutes, enjoying the body heat and how good their bodies fit together, before deciding that they both needed more, lust running in their veins. Not wanting to wait any much longer Brian turned the boy around in his arms and flushed his body impossibly closer to himself. They both took a second to admire their dance partner. Brian's eyes danced on the soft delicate features of the beautiful young man with the full raspberry lips, just made for kissing and sucking cock, big blue mesmerizing eyes you could drown in, cute button nose, soft blond hair like the liquid gold and long long eyelashes. In turn, he clearly noticed the appreciation in the guy's eyes, drinking in the beauty of the Brian Kinney. He smirked reading the lust in the blue eyes and grabbed the man's ass bringing him even closer to himself. desire reaching his peak.

Moans escaped both of their mouths as their hard cocks brushed together in the delightful friction. Their hands roamed on their bodies exploring and admiring, still swinging to the hot electrifying music. Brian trust his legs forward between the blond ones to brush his hard cock and enjoying the moans of pleasure coming out of those full lips. They looked so delicious and Brian quickly silenced their moans with the hot open mouth kisses.

Passion erupted as they sucked on each other's tongues and hands roaming their bodies. Brian couldn't help but moan as his palms squeezed the amazing bubble ass, his cock twitching in excitement wanting to be deep down inside that ass. The boy definitely knew how to kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue, sucking on his lover lip and swallowing every possible sound Brian could make.

The Stud knew they both moved too fast and by their speed they won't survive more songs. They were almost fucking right there on the dance floor and they needed to get out of there and fast, before they would both cum in their jeans.

"-Backroom?", Brian breathed out between sucking on the guy's earlobe and enjoying every sound in return.

"-Your place", the guy half said half moaned the words brushing his thumbs against Brian's erect nipples. And he had to agree that going to his place was much better, cause he doubted that he would be satisfied only by one quick fuck. Or even a long night full of fucking.

* * *

He barely registered how they got out of the club and drove back to his place. He sure enjoyed the cold night wind to cool of his heat and the space between them in the car, but his minds were definitely not working clearly. The passion and desire between him and the hot blonde was the highest priority.

Their clothes were torn apart right after they got into the loft, mouths and bodies together they found their way to the bedroom. Brain's mouth traveled down from the guy's mouth, down the sensitive neck, down his soft chest, to his erect nipples and flat stomach. The moans got louder as Brian's tongue traveled to the thighs, nipping on the soft skin. Not so small cock was bouncing in front of Brian's face, dripping pre-cum asking for attention and Brian couldn't resist tasting what he had to offer.

The blonde moaned loudly as Brian's flat tongue pressed down to the tip licking the juice. It was salty creamy and watery, Brian thought it was delicious. Taking all inside his mouth, his hands played with erect nipples and hummed in appreciation around his meal as the small but strong hands grabbed on his chestnut hair.

At first Brian didn't planned to let him cum inside his mouth, heck he didn't even planned on sucking the cock in the first place. But he was so turned on and the cock was beautiful and tasty that he couldn't resist. The musical moans just encouraged him to go on, and as he felt the boy coming close, he wet his finger and pushed inside the tight pucker, making the boy to scream out and shoot his load generously inside Brian's mouth.

He swallowed it all and came back up with the grin on his face, enjoying the glowing of the blond's skin after the orgasm. "-Hope, you're ready for another, cause I'm not done with you yet", Brian said in his sexy voice and blonde's face split up with the huge smile, almost blinding the brunet. They kissed passionately again making the boy's cock come to live again. Brian smirked in appreciation and took the lube and the condom from his nightstand.

"-I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you all night long", Brian whispered in the guy's ear as his hands traveled down to the bubble ass.

"-Brian..", he stopped his movements and looked up back at the boy, hearing his hesitating and nervous voice calling for him,

"-What is it?", Brian asked frustrated how much he wanted to cum, how much he wanted to fuck that ass,

"-I...I am..", his voice broke with nervousness and even fear, blue eyes suddenly avoided eye contact, he looked so innocent and shy, for some reason turning on Brian even more,

"-What?", Brain asked having troubles understanding this change. "-You're not a virgin are you?", Brian laughed mockingly but suddenly his voice died down as the man closed his eyes in shame,

"-I'm not", he said in hesitation , "-I have had sex", he added with the quick look, "-But... I'm..never.."

"-Had a cock up your ass?", Brian asked bluntly just how he was and the guy shook his head with the closed eyes. "-Do you.. want.. to?", he asked with the sudden found hesitation and maybe even shyness. He wanted to fuck that ass so much, he really hoped that guy would agree. Sure they could have blow-jobs and hand-jobs but they were both hard for fucking.

"-Yes", the guy said faking the courage, but his blue eyes gave up all his nervousness, "-Just go slow ok?", he asked shyly in fear and Brian suddenly felt some kindness toward the young blonde. He knew how virgins can be torn apart and taken brutally. He himself had taken cherries without much of a though, fast rough.

"-You're sure?", he wasn't sure what made him to ask, why he cared, maybe the baby blues with innocents and surprisingly trust written in them. "-It's going to hurt. A lot", he sure didn't wanted the guy to change his mind, but he also didn't wanted to traumatize the kid.

"-Yes I'm sure", his voice shook showing his faked courage. "-I'm enjoying fucking guys, giving and receiving blow-jobs. But I want more. I want to know how…. bottoming feels", from his speech Brian sensed that the guy would be a good student for the gay sex's lessons.

"-You're really hot. You look like a great top, I'm sure you're amazing at it. And I want it,... I want You", the guy said in a sexy seducing voice, and that was all what Brian needed.

He took his sweet long time preparing the guy and being surprisingly caring, shocking himself how out of character he was. But when he finally sunk inside the tight hot channel it was all worth it. So hot and so so tight, it was heaven. It didn't take long for the guy to adjust and relax, finally taking all in and out with pleasure, in no time he was meeting Brian's trusts, rocking together and even asking for more.

"-I want you to always remember this", Brian started not sure from where those words were coming from. "-No matter where are you, or who are you with..", he continued breathless as they rocked together, "-I will always be there", maybe he could blame it on alcohol, but he wasn't that drunk. Their eyes were locked in a magical gaze. Maybe he was slowly becoming a lesbian, but somehow he felt like they connected on that moment. Their eyes and bodies. The passion burned brighter as they speed up and rocked in a rhythm to their euphoria.

* * *

Brian woke up tired but sated, a small knowing grin spread on his face, he was familiar with that kind of tiresome- it was from fucking all night long. Gee, he didn't had those in a while. Usually he kicked the guy out after the one quick fuck, but he couldn't kick out the guy he just deflowered before showing him how good it might feel for him. And he showed it all right. He smirked before rolling on the mattress and stretching out on the king's size bed.

The sheets were cool, indicating that the other person left in a while. Shame. He really did had a great night. And fuck, the guy was a virgin, but he was just so sweet. Those full luscious lips made for sucking and kissing, that soft alabaster skin, and that ass...oh that ass.

Fuck. Why was he thinking about that guy now. They fucked, they had great orgasms and the guy left. Good. No trouble for kicking the guy out.

Quick hot shower, and overly sweet coffee later, Brian left for his Saturday routine. First the gym, then the diner for breakfast, later something to do with Mickey, then maybe to visit his son at the dykes and a long night of alcohol, dancing and fucking.

* * *

Surprisingly Brian didn't met the gang at the gym like usually, but Brian wasn't really into their company anyway, the only one he tolerated- started going to the new gym with his new boyfriend David. That sucked, but Brian wasn't the one to dwell on things, he always looked forward and moved on, if needed without anyone.

Unfortunately his new found freedom from the annoying gang was quickly killed, when he entered the Diner. The place was buzzing, on Saturday afternoon it was the super busy place and his family, now with their partners too, occupying two booths, were making the biggest noise.

Luckily there were the munchers too and Brian could secretly enjoy his time with his son. Even if he had to be brought up by the S _melly Melly_.

"-Come here Sunny boy", Brian took his son, sitting him on his own lap and ignoring the others or their words.

"-Will you bloody stop the fucking noise", Brian complained when his son was becoming grumpy from all the loud talking and discussing, "-What a fucking gossip are you talking about anyway?", Brian asked as he realized, he successfully ignored their boring discussion,

"-Didn't you fucking heard? I told you like dozen times already about my Justin", Lindsay complained with the hurt voice and others just sneered knowing how selfish Brian could be,

"-Justin?", Brian asked with a bored voice, if Lindsay talked about some guy a dozen times, it meant he was not worth Brian's attention, who ever he is,

"-My brother. Justin.", Lindsay repeated with hurt expression and Brian didn't even bothered commenting on that,

"-So what about him?", Brian asked bored as he bounced his son on his knee, making the boy to giggle repeatedly,

"-That ungrateful brat dropped down out of Dartmouth. And it just was his second year. Dad is going crazy looking for him", Lindsay said with the fake worry for her brother, but Brian could see right thru it, Lindsay actually kind of started to hate her baby brother recently, cause their parents haven't disavow Justin like they had Lindsay. maybe because they haven't been yet sure if Justin is actually gay or not. And he had agreed to study where their parents wanted him in-Dartmouth. Brian thought it was ridiculous to be jealous of him. Peterson's love was fake and as soon as they find out that Justin is actually gay, they will hate just the same.

"-So why is that your problem? Let your parents to handle that. And he's not a baby anymore. He's what? 18? 19? Grown up enough to make his own decisions", Brian said bored, not really caring about Lindsay's brother, he saw like only 5 times. Probably wouldn't even recognize him, even if he stood right in front of him.

* * *

Brian would deny even if tortured, but he actually found himself looking around Babylon and Woody's for the hot blond guy he deflowered. He couldn't explain that to himself, so he was glad that his friends didn't knew about the guy's existence, cause they would've definitely make fun of him, about being so clingy and lesbian like. But Brian couldn't shake it of, especially after he had one too many drinks at Babylon, he would turn his head every fucking time, he would notice a hot bubble ass or the light blond hair.

Of course Brian wasn't pathetic enough to mope around or go looking for the guy. He still lived his normal fabulous life, where he drank, danced, worked and fucked as usual, and if some nights at Babylon's backroom, he would fuck more blondes than usual, it was just a coincidence.

* * *

 _ **2000 October,** Pittsburgh,_

Maybe in time Brian would've forgotten about the blond guy with the superb bubble ass he deflowered, and moved on like nothing happened. Then He wouldn't have broken up his one time rule. He would've continued fucking his usual type of guys- brunet and masculine. But unfortunately for him, blonde was still in Brian's clear memory, when Brian saw the guy again. And it was no other way then to fuck the guy again, who had stayed in his memory as the phenomenal fuck.

It was couple of weeks later. When Brian was walking down the Liberty Avenue on Friday night, after very unsuccessful night at Babylon. The _Leather ball_ night at the club was always not very fruitful for Brian, all those guys looking for the submit or a daddy, was really turning Brian of. Even the tight leather outfits wasn't helping at all, if afterwards Brian couldn't have a decent ass to fuck.

So he was leaving the club early, intending to maybe do some work at home, so he could relax better on Sunday night and wouldn't have to stress over about getting up early on Monday morning for work.

* * *

Brian just turned around the corner after leaving Babylon, when he was blessed with the breath-taking view of the hot young man, leaning against the lamppost. His blond hair was glowing like a halo, simple dark blue t-shirts made his blue eyes pop and his nipple-ring visible under the light fabric. His relax posture and ugly sneakers made him look even younger and innocent, but his tight blue jeans and the cigarette smokes circling around him, made him look hot and even more alluring.

Brian was hooked.

As he started walking right towards him, like hunting his prey, their eyes met and the lust reached his peak even before Brian stepped into his personal space. His hazel eyes hood with desire and seduction, making his hot looks even more attractive and dangerous, posture full of confidence, like a true predator.

"-How it's going?", Brian asked with no intention to let his prey go and the younger's legs weakened, already full aware of his intentions and dirty plans,

"-Eh..you know, just checking out the bars", the innocents and nervousness full on display, "- _Boy toy, Pistol, Meat hook_ ", the voice shook with the fake confidence, Brian's predator look and hot appearance making the guy to lose his ability to speak, to breath or stand.

"- _Meat hook_?", Brian asked amused with laughter in his voice. maybe because he just escaped the _Leather ball_ or because the boy would be eaten up on the first second at such a place. Brian was the only one allowed to eat the boy, at least tonight. The dirty thought of eating the boy's ass made Brian to grin dangerously and the blonde sucked in the air nervously, like he could read his minds.

* * *

The guy could barely remind him his name before Brian was driving him back to his place for another night full of fucking. Hot and quick mind-blowing blow-jobs later, Brian made his plans into reality as he spread the boy on his King's size bed and ate his ass. The guy was moaning and trashing under him even before he reached his ass, licking and sucking down from his neck.

But as tasty as the hot ass was, Brian couldn't wait to sink into it yet again. And as soon the blond shoot his load, screaming Brian's name and God's mercy, brunet quickly prepared them before he pushed in. Throwing back his head, Brian moaned in inhuman sound. The ass still tight as virgin's, hot and just perfect for Brian's 9 inch dick.

He was glad the guy didn't needed much time to adjust, cause Brian just couldn't wait before moving fast and thrusting hard. Thank god for the guy being young and inexperienced, making him to cum very quickly, cause that ass was so tight, like just made for squeezing tight and milking Brian out fully.

Usually, hearing a light snoring and the even breathing, Brian would be quite pissed for the guy falling asleep on him, but as he rested breathless on the sweaty back, just after cumming, he was pretty grateful. That young man almost wore him out.

* * *

This time the guy was still in his loft as Brian woke up in the morning, by the loud ringing of the phone . As he rolled in bed and snapped his eyes open in annoyance, he was met by the breath-taking view of the amazing naked ass in the air, as the guy was bending down to reach for his phone.

"-Fuck", the guy cursed in annoyance as he checked his phone,

"-Fuck in deed", Brian grinned as he still stared at the naked ass with his morning boner,

"-Oh..sorry, did I wake you?", the guy blushed bright red at his words and Brian thought he looked very alluring,

"-You did", Brian said seductively as he pointed at his standing boner. It made the blond to blush yet again, but he licked his lips slowly like already envisioning the taste.

* * *

A great blowjob and an amazing shower fuck later, the blonde had to leave saying he was already late somewhere. But Brian didn't mind. For Brian's rules it was already wrong that the blonde had stayed two nights at his place as it is. Even if he was a phenomenal fuck with the ass that Brian couldn't get enough of.

He was glad that the guy wasn't clingy, like you could believe in about the virgins. Sure, before leaving, the blonde told him he would like to repeat and was hoping to meet again. but it didn't sounded like he would start stalking Brian, so that was good.

* * *

On the Sunday dinner at Debbie's, it was a chaos as usual, Michael whined that he didn't see Brian enough, even if he was the one spending all his time with David. Emmett and Ted complained for not having boyfriends and hating their jobs, making Brian wanting to rip of his ears. Lindsay yet again whined about her younger brother, who no one could find, since he dropped out of Dartmouth.

At least Brian could spend his time with his son, who he secretly loved and kind of missed.

And thank goodness for the Babylon, where he could go in later to drink and fuck his bad mood away.

* * *

"-So no blondes this time?", Emmett commented as Brian yet again came back from the backroom to grab another drink,

"-What do you mean? Blondes is not Brian's type", Michael of course decided to comment, since he thought he knew Brian so well,

"-Well you wouldn't say that according to the past week", Emmett said annoyingly, "-Lots of blondes and even twinks", Ted accompanied Emmett, clearly having fun to mind Brian's sex life,

"-Brian doesn't fuck twinks. He likes masculine brunets", Michael said like he knew better than Brian, "-Right Bri?", he asked smugly,

"-I fuck who ever I want, not that is any of Your business", Brian said angrily and annoyed, "-At least I do get laid, unlike you", he added mockingly as he eyed Emmett and especially Ted.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon Brian stopped by the diner for his lunch break. Even if he said that he disliked the gang, but they were his family and the only friends he had.

"-In Pittsburgh ! Can you fucking believe it?", Lindsay shouted loud enough about something, that the whole diner could hear it.

"-No I can not", Brian said seriously as he set down by the gang, what ever they talked about, Pittsburgh was a shitty place.

"-You didn't even heard what we talked about", Melanie of course complained about Brian's presents in general. He just smirked at her, loving to annoy her for what ever reason.

"-Then freaking enlighten me", Brian said bored, not really interested. He heard how Emmett sighed, probably already bored and annoyed about the subject, knowing Lindsay she probably complained for the hundredth times already. But was none the less eager to fill Brian in.

"-Justin, that ungrateful brat of my brother. He dropped out of Dartmouth, for Pittsburgh!", she said loudly enough for everybody to hear, and you could hear everyone in the dinner complaining about the crazy dyke.

"-Maybe he is that stupid as you say", Brian commented not understanding who would chose Pitts instead of any freaking place,

"-Exactly", Lindsay shouted, cause probably Brian was the first one to agree with her on the subject. "-Dad was supporting him, paying for his studies, renting him an amazing apartment, he got everything he could possibly want. But no...that ungrateful stupid brat ! He dropped everything. And just because he wanted to study art instead of business!", she shouted like everyone needed to hear it, like it was the world wide news.

"-That's kind of hypocrite of you Linds", Brian mocked with a snort, "-You chose to study art and date women, the complete opposite of what your parents wanted", Brian said mockingly, "-The only difference is that your parents haven't disowned him yet", he reminded her coldly, receiving the death glares not only from Lindsay but from everyone else too.

"-Shame of you Brian", Debbie said breaking the cold dead silence, she glared at Brian with disappointment, which wasn't anything new. Brian cursed under his breath catching everyone else's cold looks, and decided that it wasn't worth it. So he grabbed his things ready to leave and grab a lunch on his way back to work.

* * *

For the rest of the week Brian was quite busy and he didn't have any time to see the gang. Or maybe he juts wanted to avoid that noise, complaining and accusing for the every bad thing he did in the gang's opinion. For his excuse work was for shit, the company had some problems and Brian had suffered, by loosing couple of his clients. So he really didn't wanted to hear any bashing on his side, just because of how he was choosing to relax and forget,- drinking and fucking heavily.

That's why, Brian had no idea about any news on the gang's life. He just knew, he was threatened to lose his balls if he won't show up at Debbie's for dinner on the Friday night. Of course he had better things to do on Friday, like get drunk and fuck every hot guy he sees. But of course he needed his balls for that, so he didn't had any other choice.

* * *

Debbie's house was already full and noisy of the loud talking, arguing and laughing, when Brian finally arrived, of course fashionably late. Brian in his own style, of course, had to make a great entrance, to let them know he finally arrived.

"-Never fear my fans, your highness is already here", Brian said loudly as he stepped inside and shut the doors loudly after himself. The gang jumped back in surprise as they all froze still, stopped talking and all together turned to face Brian,

"-There you're asshole, late as usual", Debbie said in annoyance as she walked back to the kitchen to finish prepare all the food.

"-Hey Brian, haven't seen you lately", Michael was quickly to complain and won't leave any space,

"-Busy, busy", Brian sing song'ed as he moved deeper into the house, looking for his son, "-So, what's with all the noise ?", Brian asked as the gang started talking yet again,

"-Lindsay haven't showed up yet", Ted said in a bored voice, obviously not interested in the what ever they were discussing,

"-So what?", Brian asked not really interested, "-It would give us some rest from all the talking about _the little brat_ ", Brian mocked, while sitting down on the floor to play with the Gus, glad that Melanie brought him.

"-You haven't heard then", Ted said amused and Brian of course raised a curious eyebrow, managing to mix in a bit annoyance and mockery into his look for Ted, "-Lindsay is bringing her little brother with her tonight, that's what all the noise about", Ted explained like it was some big of the deal. Brian didn't thought so, if that's why Debbie told him to be there, it was a waste of time. He would rather do, almost anything else.

It was about ten minutes later, when the noise began all over again, the gang jumped from their seats and excitedly gushed to the doors, to meet the little Peterson boy, Lindsay talked about none stop for about a month, even though it felt like a lot longer.

Brian didn't bother to get up from his seat, he did wonder for a second if he would recognize the brat and if he looked anything like Lindsay. but it was not an important thought, he would be perfectly happy without ever hearing about or seeing the youngest Peterson.

...or Not...

Brian's hand froze mid air with a strong liquid to his lips, when Lindsay with Justin finally pushed through the gang and stood directly in front of Brian. What...a...fuck... Brian blinked back couple of times, trying to remember how to breath and never lose his cool facade. But...WHAT A FUCK...?

There in front of him, dressed in a lose blue shirt and gray slacks, with his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes, stood the very same young hot blonde twink, Brian had fucked repeatedly, taking his virginity. The very same blonde, who apparently was the Justin Peterson- Lindsay's little brother.

"-Brian, do you remember my brother Justin?", Lindsay's voice finally brought back Brian to the earth and he coughed clearing up his throat.

"-Sure...the little _Picasso_ ", Brain said through the teeth, which made his voice to sound distasteful, "-Who was crazy enough to move back to Pittsburgh. You'll fit right in", Brian said with his usual mockery and no one thought anything different. But actually the wide _Sunshine_ like smile, he got in response, hit him better than he would ever admit.

Soon Debbie told them all to sit down and start eating all that amount of food, so Brian kept himself distracted with the greasy food and plenty of wine. Thankfully Peterson junior set on the other side of the table, getting to know the gang and Brian could almost pretend that everything was not so fucked up. But when latter _the Picasso_ started gushing over Gus,- his favorite _nephew_ , Brian started to lose it. He quickly escaped to the yard for a smoke, but he doubted that even the wall pack of tobacco would calm his nerves.

* * *

As he heard the back doors opening up behind him, he immediately knew it was Justin. He wasn't sure how, or that he wanted to know that, but his body turned tense and hot at the same time. Of course he managed to keep his mask of indifference.

"-Is smoking another way to piss off your folks?", Brian asked without turning around as he heard and scent the cigarette being light up.

"-No.. it's a bad habit I picked up in high school", Justin said lightly with a laugh. It made Brian to clench his jaw. Apparently Justin knew who Brian was right from the start and even found it funny. It pissed Brian of.

"-Why does it bother you that I'm Lindsay's brother?", Justin asked after some silent and walked up to stand next to Brian. He could feel blonde's eyes on him, but he refused to look at him,

"-It doesn't", Brian said a bit harshly, "-But I don't need any more lectures and judgment from the gang", Brian added with a lighter voice, and even without looking he could almost feel Justin's smile. "-And YOU said your name was Tyler.. or something", Brian added not liking that he was lied to.

"-Actually..it's Taylor. But I'm still flattered that your remember.", Justin said slowly with a laugh and Brian gave him a hard scary look, "- It's my mother's maiden name, I sometimes use it if I don't want others to know I am Peterson.", Justin explained quickly and Brian again looked up straight ahead.

"-So...I take it that you're mad?", Justin asked after a long moment of silence, when Justin was already done with his cigarette.

"-I'm not. We fucked, it's not a big deal", Brian said dryly, like they talked about the weather. "-But I'd appreciate if you would keep this information to yourself. It's not any of their business", Brian added, but his voice didn't held any emotion, like he didn't really care if Justin told anyone or not.

"-That's it?", Justin asked surprised and bothered, Brian staid silent, "-So, I'll take it we won't fuck anymore?", Justin asked again angry but silently, like he couldn't speak any louder,

"-We were never going to do it anymore anyway", Brian said a bit harshly, his voice holding mockery and laughter. "-I don't do relationships or friends with benefits or any other shit", he explained finally facing Justin, "-I wanted you, you wanted me, we had fun, it was a good fuck. But that's it", Brian added slowly like explaining it to a kid and walked back to the house. Leaving Justin standing alone with the trembling hands and tears threatening to split.

* * *

It was the very next night at Babylon, where Brian was yet again getting drunk and fucking every hot guys he sees, when he saw Justin again. Emmett being a good friend of Lindsay's and generally a good person, invited Justin to join them and have fun in the club.

"-Hey Brian, look who's here?", Emmett said excitedly as they stood by the bar, ordering drinks.

"-Hey Brian", Justin smiled brightly, looking all hot in a tight white t-shirt and a tight blue jeans, that hugged his ass perfectly.

"-Aren't you too young?", Brian mocked ordering another drink and trying to ignore the hot looking blonde.

"-I'm 19", Justin laughed not at all fazed by Brian's cold act, "-Besides, I have a fake ID", Justin whispered while leaning in closer, his own scent and a light cologne quickly hit Brian's nostrils, making him to clench his fists.

"-Good for you", Brian murmured coldly after gulping his drink in one go, "-I need a blowjob. See you latter losers", Brian yelled before slamming the glass down on the bar and quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Hours latter Brian was dancing with the potential trick, when suddenly Justin squeezed in between them and told his trick to fuck of. Brian would've laughed thinking that it won't work, the trick was almost a head taller than blonde, but Justin might've had quite the scary bossy look, cause the trick did actually walked away and blonde quickly took his place as a Brian's dance partner.

"-What a hell? I was going to fuck that", Brian yelled but he still continued dancing, glaring into the clear blue eyes,

"-I wanted to dance with you but you wouldn't have agreed if I would've asked you", Justin explained as he lost himself in music and started quite the moves,

"-Maybe because I didn't wanted to dance with you, or anyone else if that wouldn't end with a good fuck", Brian explained annoyed even if they still danced together quite close but not touching,

"-But I don't mind if us dancing eds with a good fuck", Justin smiled brightly, "-Besides you don't know if that trick was any good in bed. Unlike me", Justin flirted as he danced closer, their bodies almost touching, breathing mingling together,

"-I already had you", Brian repeated, trying to maintain his composure, even if Justin dancing so close made his dick hard,

"-Yeah...twice", Justin smiled brightly as he angled his body to mirror Brian's, following every move closely, just an inch apart, "-And Michael told me that you don't do repeats", Justin added with even a brighter smile,

"-My mistake, I was probably higher than I thought", Brian quickly tried to play it coldly. Fuck, he knew that it was wrong to broke his rules, and it would turn against him, even if it was a mind blowing night.

"-No, you weren't and you know it", Justin said more sternly, his smile fading. "-And if I wouldn't be Lindsay's brother, you would fuck me again", Justin said strongly, truly believing his words. And while Brian thought about his words, he pressed his body against Brian's, making them both gasp as their hard on's brushed together. "-Say it, you would. If no one cared, if we would be just strangers, like on the first time. You would fuck me again", Justin asked, pleaded, voice raspy from desire, as they danced together, their bodies touching fully.

"-Yes I would", Brian agreed huskily into Justin's ear, that no one could hear his dark secret, making the blonde to shiver and moan as they cocks repeatedly brushed together. "-But we are not strangers, and you are Lindsay's brother", Brian said after palming Justin's bubble ass and enjoying the feeling of the perfect ass in his palms. Justin's gasped at Brian's words and brunet quickly let go of Justin before walking away, disappearing into the crowd yet again.


End file.
